Project SARIS
UGI has been part of some hideous expirements none can be more detrimental and terrifying then . They took took Taiidans who refused the Extrosis cure and then with the knowledge of what was done they advanced the extrosis but neutralized the pain. Though this doesn't seem bad, what they did to them is what is far worse and sinister. All at the behest of Erex Malren. Process They would remove the skin on the chin and with a frequency they would cause the nanites to activate but then killed the healing process of the Taiidan. They created a fourth evolution of Taiidans except this evolution was uncontrollable, they then tattooed them with unique tattoos to the person. They then overrided the Taiidan healing process to enhance and further their immune system. These Taiidans of SARIS would become known as the Sol'idri'juuk, unaware they also fufilled a Corugadan Prophecy "They come with markings markings of death, black eyes set, and never to rest, peace to them is a lie, war is all they want, destroying the beast is impossible." The females of the process became as strong as the males as well as heavy as them yet retain their feminine figure. This was shocking to the galaxy when they were introduced. This project was deemed a success. The UGI has finally attained the next tier, as they managed to create a even more perfect Taiidan. All the women would have their eyes removed and cybernetic implants were installed theirs were white while the males were black. Seeing robotics was unnerving for the others and yet they all sounded even more fearsome then the Taiidans with extreme Extrosis. History These Taiidans part of SARIS was the next evolutionary scale for them, having nanites not only replicate at a faster rate, they now were ummoved by heavy weapons fire. Though only two were created their gestation period was now at only 7 weeks due to the nanites were now even more powerful. Controversy The UGI broke several Galactic Council laws especially by tipping the scale of in their favor. The project was made to help the Taiidan able to have children as normal but now these Taiidans were even more feared. The reason it was deemed hideous is that Taiidans did this to their own and during the whole process they couldn't be put to sleep they had to endure the pain while awake. 800 Taiidan Males and 800 Taiidan females were used and only 1 male and female survived. Thankfully due to Trillions device they used them from the past. Galactic Councils reaction The Galactic Council was infuriated at this notion due to the amount of intergalactic laws it broke and the treaty they signed was not even looked at. Erex Malren's told them the UGI can do what it wants to its own citizens what they wish to. The Earth Delegate was even more infuriated as to "Why sign if you won't listen?" Erex Malren revealed he went through some of the modifications. He then showed them a testing video of awaking them and the reaction to them was shocking as they slew everyone in the room. The Earth delegate made a motion to have the Taiidans removed from the Council as well as the UGI but the Imperium refused to allow it. Trillion was curious at what they did and he said: Erex Malren turned to the Council and with a dead serious face. Trivia *They can now give have children at a even faster rate. *They are unmoved by weapons fire as the nanites work faster. But they do not live as long of a lifespan as normal. instead they now only live 800 years at first but still have the same issue as normal. *Because of the glitch in nanites they were encased in Cryochambers and then sent back in time using the Temporal gateway built by Trillion sending them back only 100 years. *Their helmets are some of the most beautiful designed yet even more useful. *Erex Malren oversaw this project so that if it went awry the Galactic Council would be very hesistant to put him on trial. Category:UGI Projects Category:Divison 11 Category:Illegal Projects Category:Taiidan